Percy Jackson and the Last Prophecy
by Lucemon.009
Summary: Before the gods there where Titans, before the Titans there were the Primordials, but before everything there was Chaos. For the third and last time Percy must help save the fate of the world. BTW I'm obviously not Rick Riordan so I do not own the Characters or the Series PJO and BOO
1. Prologue

Percy Jackson and the last Prophecy

Prologue

Percy kind of expected to the dream before it even happened. He hoped he would be wrong, but here he was, in Tartarus again. The strange thing about it was that he did not feel any kind of pain or the hostility he had experienced from the place the last time he had been there. It was almost as if he was watching the place from another pair of eyes, or another plane of existence. Schist. Percy realized he was not having his usual Tartarus nightmares, it was a dream vision instead. Double schist. Those things only came to him when something awfully bad was about to happen and, more importantly, the bad things that happened when he had a dream vision were never just bad: they were the apocalyptic kind of bad.

Percy's vision zoomed in, he recognized the terrain, he floated against his will with no apparent direction. Just when he thought things were going bad, the vision got darker, then he went sideways. He knew this path, Hades, he had crossed it to get to the heart of Tartarus. He passed the place where he fought the arai and Damasen's hut. Just when he was about to close his eyes to pass through the House of Night -the only way for him to get to the heart of Tartarus -Percy came to a halt. He was, once more, at the edge of the realm of Chaos, where he defeated Akhlys and tricked Nix to get to the Doors of Death. He did't like the place, it reminded him of the terrified look on Annabeth's face as he drowned Misery in her own poison and tears. He was about to look away when he felt a familiar presence; near the edge of Chaos, the dark got, well, darker as Nix manifested herself in all her shadowy magnificence. Right next to her, the toxic air seemed to solidify into a being so malevolent it seemed to attract everything around him, Tartarus himself. Percy got bad vives from seeing these two together, he wanted to run and yell for help, but he was too stunned to move. Both of them held up their arms to the void, and cut themselves with one of their talons, spilling golden ichor, the blood of the immortals, which turned dark as it disolved into the nothingness that was Chaos. Just when Percy thought he could not be more terrified, the immortals spoke in unison

"Father, speak to us."

The void obliged, speaking with a surprisingly softer and younger voice than that of its offspring, it was almost childish. "First, my grandson, then my beloved daughter. What is it going to take to make the gods understand that their time has passed? It is time for me to make things the way I intended to when I rose everything from myself."

"But father," Tartarus spoke "Even you have to understand, the demigods defeated Kronos, overcame me, and even reduced Gaia to almost nothing. How can anything possibly—"

"Enough!" Chaos interrupted, his voice sounding this time like a thousand blades scraping against a wall.

_Well, lovely family trait. _Percy thought, his voice reminded him of that of Kronos' but of course this was Chaos; his grandfather.

"You will not speak to me as an equal, son," Chaos continued in the same raspy voice, before it returned to it previously childish tone. "Everything in creation comes from me, even you. And yes, they reduced my daughter and her son to a state in which they will never be able to form a consciousness ever again." He laughed. "Well, at least not by themselves, they will be needing a bit of help. Fortunately, fate is on our side now"

"What do you have planned, dear father?" Nix asked. "I'm sure it will be delightfully dark."

Chaos' child like voice sounded exited. "In fact yes, my dear Night. The gods thought the war with the giants was the last chapter, but they forget and important fact. Everything comes in groups of three."

What in the name of the Fates is that supposed to mean? Percy wanted to ask, but Tartarus beat him to it.

"What do you mean, father?"

"I am being literal, Tartarus. Number 3 is an important number in divine matters. There are three eldest gods, three furies, three Fates. What I am trying to get to, is that there is a third chance for me to see the cosmos as I want it to be. A third chance for the gods to face their downfall. There is going to be a third and last great prophecy. And this time, Olympus will fall."

The vision faded away and Percy woke up screaming and covered in cold sweat.


	2. Chapter 1- An angel watching over me

Percy Jackson and the last Prophecy

Chapter 1- An angel watching over me

"What the holly Hera was that?" Percy asked Chiron. He was still sweaty, his skin clammy and the shadow of his nightmare hanging over him like a storm cloud.

After Percy had woken up we ran straight to him and explained everything about his dream. Oddly, Chiron didn't look concerned at all.

"Percy, I know usually demigods drift off to other places during their dreams. This helps them with quests and it gives them useful information. But sometimes boy, the dreams are just that, dreams," the centaur explained.

The raven haired teen sighed, "How can you be so sure?"

"I am sure because you suffered a lot of trauma when you were in Tartarus. You were in the very place where everything in creation was born, that had to leave some kind of sequel.", Seeing that Percy was still shaken and looking like a truck had run him over, Chiron softened his tone and continued, "Besides, if Chaos's consciousness was stirring we should have noticed by now. Remember that when Gaia first started to wake the gods caught up almost immediately. Something that powerful and vast can't just simply start acting up without anyone noticing."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Percy admitted. "Well, thanks Chiron. I'll be heading back to bed then."

Percy walked out of the Big House and headed to towards his cabin. It was times like that he didn't like being the son of Poseidon: since Thalia was with Artemis and Jason went back to Camp Jupiter for a while, Percy was the one who had to walk the most. He passed by the arena and was about to check up on miss O'Leary when he heard yelling.

"You have to let go of the pain! Why wont you let me help you?" said a voice. It sounded frustrated, so Percy kept listening.

"Because I have never been good at letting people in, because when I do they normally tend to cross a line, just like you just did!" said a second voice.

Silently, Percy walked towards the voices. Half hidden in the shadows he saw Nico and Will; they were far enough that he could not make out their faces but it was clear that they were fighting and it did not take much time for Percy to guess what they were fighting about.

"I just said that I want you to be more social, to have more friends! Maybe that way people will stop fearing you, when they know you like I do!" the blond exclaimed, "Maybe if you show them what a great—"

"That is the thing Will, you don't know me", Nico interrupted, "You are the happy sunshine boy that is easy to like. Now I'm accepted, but people will always fear me to a certain extent. It's who I am and if you don't like it… then we're done."

Just as Nico said those words Will stomped his foot on the ground and walked away. Nico was about to do the same when he spotted Percy in the distance. The son of Hades gave Percy his deluxe _Forget what you just saw or I will feed your soul to Cerberus _stare before disappearing into the shadows and appearing right in front of Percy.

"And just what do you think you're doing, Percy?" he asked.

"I was just walking towards my cabin when I heard you", Percy answered, "Are you okay, Nico?"

Percy stared at the spot where Nico had just been and sighed, shaking his head slightly and promising himself to check on him later, when neither of them were tired or angry. He walked back to his cabin and was too busy imagining how his conversation with Nico would go, to notice that someone was watching him.

At the top of the stands in the arena a shadowy presence with many pure white feathered wings laughed childishly.

"This is very interesting", it said; and in the blink of an eye it disappeared.


	3. Chapter 2- The Devil Wears UGG Boots

**Percy Jackson and the last Prophecy**

**OMG I'M SOO SORRY FOR MAKING YOU WAIT A YEAR FOR THIS, FROM NOW ON I'LL TRY TO WRITE MAYBE ONCE A MONTH. I'M TRULLY SORRY. (Some reviews would give me motivation though… :D) To apologize, here is the next chapter, much larger than the previous ones.**

**Chapter ****2- The devil wears UGG boots**

Percy was sitting near the beach talking to Annabeth. He had talked to his girlfriend about what he heard the night before, and since she was the smartest person Percy had the luck to know it was only natural to ask her for advice.

"I do think you should talk to him, he's your friend" she suggested. "Besides, you never got to talk to him about what he told you."

_You__'__re cute, but you__'__re not my type. _The ghost king's words resonated in Percy's mind.

"I know, its kind of awkward." Percy sighed, "I mean, not that there is anything wrong with it. I mean we're greeks, practically everyone is is fair play as long as they're not taken, but I always thought of him as a little brother so—"

"So you go and talk to him, seaweed brain." Annabeth interrupted. His girlfriend gave him a peck on the lips before standing. "It's time for my archery practice. Talk to Nico, maybe you can help a bit. I will try to talk with Will, they really made a nice couple and Nico looked happy."

Percy jumped to his feet and gave the blonde a kiss. "You're the best girlfriend ever, did you know that, Wise Girl? I love you."

"Yup, I am aware of that fact." she blinked.

They locked lips one more time before she parted. Percy made his way to the Hades cabin while thinking how to start the awkward conversation he was about to have. He was well aware that Nico was over him now, but Percy was still nervous.

_Well, I rather deal with this than another crazy immortal trying to take over the world. _He thought as he walked, already halfway to his destination when he stopped on his tracks. Did he, or did he not hear a chuckle the moment after he said that to himself. Percy looked around, looking for the source of the sound. A pure white feather, probably from a pegasus, passed by; carried by the wind. "It must be the wind" he said before he started walking again.

* * *

"Who is it?" Percy heard after he knocked the door to Nico's cabin.

"Nico, it's Percy. I was hoping we could talk for a bit." the sea prince answered.

The obsidian colored door opened a moment later. Nico's eyes were red and puffy, and he looked at Percy like he was the last person he expected to see. "Hey Perce, what do you want?" he asked.

"I told you, I want to talk to you." Percy said with a smile. "Do you want to let me in? Or maybe go for a walk?"

"Come in." the black haired teen opened the door and led Percy inside his cabin.

Percy eyed the cabin, as this was the first time he had been in there. Most of the furniture was black, but apart from that it looked cozy. He was about to say something but Nico beat him to it.

"I want to apologize."

Percy's eyes grew big in surprise. "Um… thanks I guess. May I know about what?"

"Well, where do I start?" Nico said, hiding his eyes behind his hair. "Mainly about the way I acted yesterday, it was not your fault I broke up with Will; and the whole "You're not my type" thing, I think you've been a good friend in general and throwing that bomb on you without much explanation was… well, kind of a dick move."

He was about to say more, but stopped when Percy placed a hand on his shoulder. Nico looked up to look at Percy. "Nico, it's ok." the Ghost king looked confused, so Percy kept talking. "It really is! Look, you can love whoever you want to love. I can't imagine what keeping it a secret was like, but I want you to know that no one is going to judge you for it. If anyone has a problem with you then they can talk to me first. And Nico, I have my own apologies to give. I did not know how you felt but I'm sorry for making you feel bad. That damned Aphrodite…" Percy held back a sob, his eyes watering. "She said she was going to make my love life interesting, but it was never my intention to leave a trail of broken hearts behind me. I mean, Rachel, Calypso and now you, I'm really sorry Nico, I swear I am. Maybe I could not return return your feelings but… I would be honored if we could be friends."

Nico said nothing. Instead, he lifted a hand and slapped Percy on the right cheek. Percy looked at the son of Hades in surprise. Nico sat on his bed and started to laugh before trying to explain himself. "Your head is really full of kelp. Gods Percy, you don't have to apologize for that. It's not your fault, I know you're in love with Annabeth and there is nothing I can do about it, but damn it you have to make it so hard for me to get over you? As if those green oceans you have for eyes weren't enough, know you have to be all noble and stuff!" Nico had stopped laughing, he remained silent for a minute before lifting his head and gave Percy a smile. "I'm sorry for slapping you, but it was all I could to stop myself from kissing you… Look, if we take it slow, and you promise to be the complete opposite of charming so that I can get over you for real, then we can be friends. I would really like that."

The son of the sea god extended his fist to Nico. "Sir, you just got yourself a deal."

Nico bumped his fist against Percy's before the sea Prince started talking again.

"Well, what do you know! I never thought you would be this willing to talk to me! What happened to the old, grumpy Nico?"

"He made friends." Nico said, smiling. "Will really helped me, now I know that. I have to apologize to him. I don't intend to date him again in the near future though, not until I am emotionally available. He is a great guy, he doesn't deserve to be a rebound date. Anyway, thank you for the talk, know if you excuse me I have to get some sleep"

"Goodbye, zombie boy." Percy said as he walked out of the cabin and made his way to his own, feeling content with how everything went.

* * *

The next day, Percy woke up to the sound of knocking. "Coming!" he yelled before putting on some sweatpants over his boxers. He opened the door to find a very worried looking Jason. "Hey bro, what's up?"

"Nico has gone missing." the blond answered.

* * *

_Just after Percy left his Nico's cabin_

Nico closed the door to his cabin. He hadn't expected that talk, but he was grateful that it had happened. Percy and him were going to be friends! He was already on track to getting over the sea prince, maybe being friends with him would help with that…

"Hah! As if!" a disembodied voice laughed, right behind Nico.

Nico turned around to see a boy around his age, maybe a bit younger. He had snow white hair, deep purple eyes and was wearing a black t-shirt that had the word SELFIE written in white letters, black skinny jeans and gray UGG boots. He was good looking but the boy had an expression that said _I__'__m a little shit _written all over his face, and as he smiled Nico caught a glimpse of a pair vampire like fangs sticking out of his mouth.

As Nico was left speechless, the boy kept talking. "Neeks, we both know that's bullshit. You're have it BAD for the boy. Not that I blame you! He's quite a catch, isn't he?" the boy asked, his eyes glowing as he said the last word.

"Who the Hades, no, WHAT the Hades are you?" he asked, having recovered his voice.

The boy walked towards him with a grin on his face. He stopped two meters away from Nico and started talking in a voice so sweet and childish Nico had trouble believing the thing in front of him was dangerous "Oh, I've been called many names over the centuries: The Devil, Satan, Abraxas, Lucifer; take your pick. Want my opinion? Its annoying, like, the last mortal I met called me Dracula. I know, maybe it was because of the fangs, and because the last time my consciousness stirred I didn't have the power to show of these." the boy pointed a finger to his back, from where 3 pairs of white wings appeared out of nowhere. "To be honest, Lucifer is the one I DO understand and sort of like. But you my dear Nico, being a demigod and all, you can call me Chaos. We've met before, but I didn't have the strength to say hello at the time."

Nico started shaking, terrified. This little kid with wings claimed he was Chaos, the first immortal being from who everything in creation was born. After two whole minutes the ghost king managed to gather the courage to talk. "What do you want from me?"

Chaos lifted himself up from the floor, levitating. His purple irises started glowing again as started chuckling in a way that Nico could only imagine coming from a 12 year old boy, not a being as old as time. "Oh Neeks, after I finish talking, YOU will be the one who will want something from me!" the angel said before enveloping his wings around Nico and disappearing in a flash of light.


	4. Chapter 3- Chaos Plays Matchmaker

Percy Jackson and the last prophecy

Chapter 3- Chaos plays matchmaker

_In the depths of Tartarus, by the edge of the realm of Chaos_

Nico di Angelo was annoyed. Of all the emotions that being back in that god awful place could bring, the only one that came to Nico was being annoyed. Three of the most powerful, malevolent beings in creation were standing right beside him and the only thing that Nico could think was _In the name of Zeus, someone shoot me in the face right now. _After the god of California Valley Girl fashion otherwise known as Chaos had scared the living Hades out of him by appearing in his cabin and kidnapping him, Nico appeared in the edge of Chaos trapped in a floating sphere of blue light. At first he was scared but after hearing Chaos talk for what seemed like an eternity he had stopped trying to escape and instead thought of ways to kill himself.

"And then he was like "Demon, in the name of Jesus, I command you to leave this place!" and I just laughed because that was like, SOOO lame. He looked so confused, and I was like "Yeah, wrong religion popes." and then I snapped his neck! It was THE best, lots of fun." the god said between giggles, laying in a black throne that looked like it was made of galaxies, floating above the primordial soup that was his realm.

_Seriously, this spoiled brat is the oldest, most powerful being in all creation? _Nico thought as he watched the winged teen. Nix and Tartarus both laughed at their father's story, slapping their thighs. _If she is near enough to read my mind, Akhlys must be having a blast._

Chaos turned his sight to Nico and gave him a kind smile. "Sorry to bore you with my story, but it's been decades since I got to have fun like this. I just had to tell my children about my shenanigans previous to picking you up." the angel stood from his throne and floated towards Nico. "So, just before I brought you here I was talking to you about a deal. You have something that I want, and I have something that I know you want. I'm sure we can reach some kind of arrangement."

"Something that you want?" Nico wondered. "What would you possibly want from me?"

"Well, I'm sure you are aware of how useful demigod blood can be." Chaos stated. "Even more if its given willingly."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen." Nico spat. "You're going to have to take it by force, you can take your deal and shove it up your godly—"

"Silence!" Chaos commanded, his eyes glowing and his voice sounding like knives scraping rock. The god took a breath, regaining his composure. "You can't reject a deal without knowing what's in it for you. You see, even though I'm awake I still don't have all my power at my disposition. I won't get into details yet, but until I'm complete again, the blood of a demigod, given willingly of course, will have to do the trick. If you agree to help me I'll give you what you want most in the whole world. Kids, a little help here."

"Yes, father." Nix and Tartarus said before cutting their wrists, drawing blood.

The golden drops of ichor floated towards their father's mouth. The winged god swallowed before being enveloped in a fire like blue aura. He extended his hands towards the abyss, sending the blue flames into it. Mist enveloped the place, showing the blurry images of Percy, Annabeth and the godess of misery. Nico looked in awe as Percy attacked the goddess with a dark expression he had never seen in the boy he loved. Percy looked scary, sure, but somehow Nico found the image endearing. _Percy almost kills a primordial just to protect Annabeth, and look at her getting mad. What I would give, what I would pay for him to protect me like he protects her. I would give everything, just for him to look at me the way he looks at her._

"Oh, I don't need everything. Just your assistance and a little blood would be fine." Chaos assured. The god's smile wavered and he looked at the image. "Nico I get you, I know what its like to be all alone. Eons trapped in my own realm, what do you think it felt like? But we don't have to be miserable. We can be friends, and if you help me I promise that I can give you the happiness you know you deserve, look."

The blue flames of magic energy enveloped the image of Percy, making it solid. He had his eyes closed but it was a perfect replica of the sea prince. Nico was entranced with the clone, but it was still just a copy.

"It's a part of him, you know? It may not be the real one, but it's not a fake either." Chaos stated.

Nico looked at the good, curious. "What do you mean?"

"That part of him, the one that scared the blond. He was so scared of it that he left it here. I just made it solid. But it can be the real one Nico, if you give me your blood, I'll have the power to make him real. He will love you, he can be yours." the winged being waved at the sphere surrounding Nico, dissolving it. "This is my proposal. You provide me with your blood and I will give him life. Then while I build my army you can spend your time as you wish with him, Nix has the perfect place for that. After everything is ready, you will help me get back my full strength and my symbol of power. When we take Olympus and the gods are at my mercy, I'll return this piece of Percy to him and you can be with him forever, do we have a deal?"

Nico looked at the glowing eyes of the god. This child had the power to grant Nico his heart's desire. He could be happy, Percy could be his! A small voice inside his head told him that he should not accept, but he dismissed it right away. Chaos was right, why suffer when he could have it all? And it would not be some fake, no, Chaos promised him the real Percy. He didn't love the idea of planing a coup d'etat against Olympus, but Chaos offered him friendship and his true love which was bette than anything the Olympians ever offered him.

Nico looked at the god, and extended is hand. "I'll do it, take my blood."

"You made the right choice, this is going to be so much fun." Chaos acknowledged as he took Nico's hand, before yanking him in and sinking his fangs in the ghost king's neck.

* * *

_Camp Half Blood, three weeks after Nico's disappearance_

Percy was sitting with Annabeth, it was a beautiful day but Percy felt like a complete failure.

"I thought everything had gone smoothly! Why would he run away after that? Man…" the raven haired boy complained to his girlfriend.

"Percy, we have to talk." Annabeth said while looking at him, her eyes focused as if she was thinking a million things at the same time. "I talked to Jason, and we don't think Nico ran away. He was in contact with Hazel, and she hasn't heard from him in these three weeks. We think Nico might have been kidnapped."

"What makes you think that?" the black haired teen asked.

"Well Hazel has not been able to sense him, which means that he may be cloaked by some magic. I also asked the campers, and the day he disappeared a kid from the Apollo cabin says he saw a flash of light coming from Nico's window." the blonde noted.

"Thank you for being so helpful with this, I truly have the best girlfriend in the world." Percy said, smiling lovingly at her. "It's just… Not only I failed to protect his sister, I also broke the guy's heart without even knowing. I hate hurting people, and I want to help him. Nobody deserves to be as miserable as he is."

Annabeth looked at the son of Poseidon and gave him a peck on the lips. "No wonder we both fell for you, you are the kindest dork in the universe."

They talked for a while before being interrupted by Chiron, who looked as he was just told the world had minutes before exploding.

"Percy, Annabeth! I need you to go look for Jason and head towards wherever Rachel is! I thought everything would end with Gaia but I was a fool. She thinks that a third great prophecy is about to be delivered by the Oracle. She has been blocking it's influence so that you can be there when she delivers it, but she won't be able to hold it in for long. This is just unfolding too fast, first that dream you had and Nico's disappearance, and just an hour ago I got notice of a large amount of monsters moving towards Soho, conveniently near to a nightclub that the goddess Nix happens to own. Percy, I'm sorry for not taking you seriously. After rising the primordials from himself Chaos locked himself in his realm, but I think he has finally escaped his accidental self-imprisonment. We must brace ourselves, because there's a big storm coming."

"We cannot catch a break can't we?" Annabeth asked.

"Gotta love the demigod life." Percy responded.


	5. Chapter 4- The Last Prophecy

Chapter 4- The Last Prophecy (BOOM TITLE DROP)

"The hero of the gods shall not rest

Olympus has yet to see it's worst

He shall free one angel from another

Or loose himself to an imposter

The ghost king shall organize

The void's victory or its demise

To love and friendship have a ball

Or to sorrow and loneliness loose it all"

"What the holly Hera is that even supposed to mean?" Percy asked, his hands raised above his head in indignation. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I actually miss Mars' prophecies. Simple, to the point."

"Well, if you analyze it it's not that hard." Annabeth began. "You are obviously the hero of the gods. I mean, the first Great Prophecy was yours, you were also part of the seven. The first part is pretty straight forward."

"That other part is also kind of easy to understand." Rachel added. "Nico is obviously the ghost king, and he will decide if Chaos, the primordial void, will get his way or not. What I don't get is the part about the two angels and an imposter. What's up with that?"

"One of the angels may be Nico, like in that prophecy about the Athena Parthenos. But I'm lost at the last two lines." Percy complained. "Are we supposed to become friends with Chaos or beat his ass?"

"I think we should ignore the prophecy for now. I don't know exactly what the last part is referring to, but we know that not everything is lost. We may have a chance, and Nico is the key to it all." Chiron assured. "We have to find him as soon as possible, I'll start preparing everything, forming search teams and such." He announced as he left.

"Great, Nico is our only hope for survival, and I, the one who broke his heart, am the one that's supposed to save him." Percy whispered to his girlfriend. "If I ever see Aphrodite again I'll give her a piece of my mind for being making me look like a complete—"

"A complete what, Perseus Jackson?" Aphrodite said as she appeared in front of him. "I didn't know you held such aversion towards me."

Percy gulped, looking at the goddess of love. Sure, she was beautiful, but in a scary way. She radiated beauty as if it was some sort of crushing energy. And now she was mad at Percy.

"I'm truly sorry, Lady Aphrodite. But I'm sure you understand how you've made me look, with your little twists and turns for my love life. Calypso, Rachel and Reyna were not enough for you, I also had to break Nico's heart. I'm grateful because I have Annabeth, but did I have to make so many others feel bad in the process?" Percy complained.

"The way I work is none of your concern. Besides, Nico di Angelo is precisely the topic I want to discuss right now." Aphrodite admitted. "I know where Nico is, and I want you to go and rescue him immediately."

Jason, who had remained silent until then, spoke. "Those are great news, Lady Aphrodite. May I ask how did you manage to locate our friend?"

"Well, my dear son in law, the answer to your question is precisely the reason I came to you in the first place. I have always kept tabs on Nico, he is one of my favorites after all. His love is pure and selfless, truly beautiful indeed." said the lady of doves before frowning. "Just a day ago I found out that he was missing, so I looked for him, or his heart to be precise. It was an easy task, but what I found was… It was disturbing, disturbing and unnatural. His heart no longer held any of the pain it had before. That would be a good thing if not for the other thing."

"Other thing? What do you mean other thing?" Annabeth inquired. "How did his heart look like to you?"

Aphrodite hesitated, looking at the demigods and the Oracle. "There was powerful magic tainting it. It was unlike anything I have ever felt before. There was a mixture of desperation, sadness and loneliness all mushed up, clouding his judgement. But at the same time it jumbled Nico's mind, making him seem happy, numbing the pain adn putting him in a state of bliss. It was like someone is forcing him to be in love, and is fueling that magic with terrible emotions…" a tear escaped the goddess' right eye. She took a handkerchief out of the cleavage of her blue gown and wiped the tear off. "It was terrible, truly terrible. You have to stop this abomination right now."

The teens exchanged worried glances. This could not be a coincidence. The three demigods silently agreed, they had to find Nico.

"Where is he?" Jason said with a determined look on his face.

"He's in New York. He's been in some kind of night club for days now, it's located in—"

"Soho." Annabeth interrupted the immortal. "He's in Nix's night club, isn't he?"

"Precisely, the same place where monsters have been gathering lately. I fear that Nico is now part of my grandfather's scheme for world domination. Its the only explanation, who else would have the power to do something so twisted to that poor boy? It has to be him, unfortunately us Olympians can do nothing about it right now, we can't feel his presence yet and just blowing up the property of a primordial would not be wise. This is a task meant for demigods." the goddess stated.

"And you already have your prophecy." Rachel added. "You should go as soon as possible."

"Just after I do something about your clothes." Aphrodite chanted, clapping her hands.

Percy took Annabeth's hand and looked at Jason. "Let's go guys, we have a party to crash."

* * *

Soho, near Nix's night club

Argus left Percy, Annabeth and Jason two blocks away from Club Nix. He would've left them at the door, but they actually wanted to get in. Summer camp van? Not a great entrance, and they didn't want to catch any more attention than necessary. Aphrodite had insisted in giving them a magical makeover, because they can't go clubbing on behalf of the goddess of beauty looking like that, she had said. Percy wore jeans, a white v neck t-shirt, a blue blazer and blue loafers; Jason got a black button down and black loafers from the goddess; but the real work of art was Annabeth. She was wearing a black dress, black high heels and a blue waist cape belt to complement the outfit. Her blonde locks were styled in side curls and her makeup was flawless.

"You look stunning." Percy told her. "Every girl is going to be jealous."

"You don't look too bad yourself, seaweed brain." She answered, smiling.

They walked up to the entrance line, inspecting their surroundings. There were a few monsters on the outside, but they were disguised by the mist. Percy silently thanked Aphrodite for also masking their demigod scent with magical perfume and cologne.

"The amount of mortals here worries me." Annabeth pointed out.

"We have to be careful, we don't want to hurt innocent bystanders." Jason decided. "Don't do anything rash."

"Sure, let's get in, mingle, dance, find Nico and get the Hades out of here." Percy suggested. "If we just barge in and look like we're looking for someone we might look suspicious."

"And these heels are already getting on my nerves." Annabeth added.

"Yeah, also that." Percy said.

They passed a couple of nicely dressed mortals as they walked towards the bouncer, following Aphrodite's advice of "going in as they own the place". Everything was going well until the bouncer stopped them. He looked them from head to toe, inspecting their outfit choices. After a couple of seconds, he nodded.

"You can come in, just let me check your ID's." he demanded.

"Ehm… yeah. About that, is it really necessary?" Percy asked.

The bouncer looked at them seriously. "Sorry, no ID means no club. Now beat it, punks."

Percy was about to say something but someone behind him beat him to it.

"It's okay, Cyrus. They're with me." said the person.

The demigods turned around to see their savior. The teen looked younger than them, about Nico's age. He had snow white hair and deep purple eyes. He wore red skinny jeans, a white v neck t-shirt with a red crown printed on it and white converse. He lifted his hand and showed Cyrus the silver bangle that rested on his wrist. The bouncer's eyes widened and he quickly moved aside.

"Of course, sir. Welcome, and have a good time." Cyrus said as he let them in.

They followed the white haired teen to a small lounge room with a big metallic door at the end of it. The demigods looked at the mortal boy, who smiled at them.

"Thank you so much! We thought Cyrus was going to kick us out for a moment there!" Percy basted.

"It's nothing. I'm a regular so I just showed him my bangle, the one they give to people with invitation rights, and that's it, you're in. You look cool! Come by my table if you can, I'll treat you to something. Or I could meet you on the dance floor, anyways, I'm of to see my friends, see you later!" the teen said as he opened the door and left the lounge area, entering the main part of the club.

"Nice guy." Jason admitted. "Maybe a bit too nice?"

"Well, I want to believe there are nice people in the world. But every time we encounter someone nice they end up being a monsters or angry gods." Annabeth agreed.

"Well, we're in and that's all that matters. Let's find Nico before they can use him to cause the end of the world." Percy urged.

* * *

Chaos sat on a table next to the dance floor, next to his daughter and son, who had used a magic glamour to look human. He looked at the table, where a vial full of red liquid, Nico's blood, rested. He reached for it and poured in on a champagne flute and looked at the dance floor. He spotted Nico dancing with his Percy and grinned.

"I hope you're prepared for the real deal, Neeks. I'm totally going to have a blast tonight." he blurted. "You two go and get the monsters ready to move. As soon as we give Nico his price and I have the sons of the three eldest gods in my power, we'll march towards Olympus. Also, be sure to pick that from the Thelekhines before we depart." he said to his sons.

They both nodded before disappearing.

"In the mean time, I can have a little fun!" Chaos said cheerfully as Beyonce's 7/11 started playing and he joined Nico and Percy's copy.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	6. Chapter 5- Bangles Make You Evil

Percy, Annabeth and Jason crossed the door and started looking for Nico in the sea of people that was the club. The main part of the club was a big, dark room. The theme was Van Gogh's Starry Night, and the blue and white lights coming from everywhere and nowhere at the same gave the place a great atmosphere.

_Nix sure knows how to party. _Percy thought as Bang It to the Curb by Far East Movement began blasting from the speakers.

The three demigods danced their way from the sidelines, avoiding the center of the dance floor because, well, Nico Di Angelo dancing? Yeah right.

For about an hour they danced as the songs changed, form EDM to Beyoncé (Which, according to Jason, was a music genre on her own), to Hip-Hop and R&amp;B and back to EDM. It was a shame they were demigods and that they were actually there to look for for an abducted friend and to find a way to stop a being as old as the universe itself from taking over the world. If it weren't for that fact, they would be actually having a blast.

"So, this is what being normal feels like?" Jason asked his friends.

"Yeah, sort of weird, right?" Annabeth answered with a smile on her lips. "You two can actually move! Who knew you could dance?"

"You don't move too bad yourself, Wise Girl." Percy conceded as he pulled her close for a kiss.

They danced for a couple of songs before Jason talked again. "Hey, I know this is fun but I think it would be a good idea to scout the this place a little bit more thoroughly. If we want to find Nico, that is."

Percy and Annabeth nodded, and the three demigods stepped out of the dance floor frowning, as they knew their fun was over.

They looked all around the club, scanning every table. Having failed in locating Nico, the group decided to stop looking and evaluate their options.

"Nico isn't here and I highly doubt he's dancing to the beat of Sorry, unless he has recently become a Belieber without us noticing. I think they may have him locked up in a back room, or somewhere else." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, let's look for other doors." Percy agreed.

"Guys, please take a look at that." Jason said, his pointing at the center of the dance floor and his mouth open in surprise.

The couple looked at where Jason had instructed them to before opening their mouths in awe. They saw Nico Di Angelo dancing in the middle of the sea of people, a champagne flute in one hand, the shoulder of a black haired boy on the other. Nico was wearing his usual black skinny jeans along with a black t-shirt, but even though he was dressed the same as always, he looked very different. He had an aura of confidence he previously lacked. As the three demigods advanced and wondered if their eyes were deceiving them, Nico's parter left and was replaced by the teen with white hair that had helped them get in. They danced for a couple of seconds before the kid in the red pants whispered something to Nico's ear and turned to wave at Percy, Annabeth and Jason with a wide grin on his face. The Ghost King turned his head in their general direction and smiled when he locked eyes with them. They saw the white haired boy snapping his finger to call someone, apparently Nico's former dance partner, who appeared holding a couple of full champagne flutes. The black haired boy walked up to Nico and gave him the cup, along with a kiss on the lips. Nico kept smiling as he whispered something to the teen, who proceeded to look at them, and that was when the Jason, Annabeth and above all, Percy, knew something was very wrong.

"Holly mother of Hera." Annabeth gasped, recognizing the guy looking at her. His unruly black hair, those brilliant green ayes, that trouble maker smile that she adored. She was looking at Percy, who was supposed to be at her side.

"That's… that's. It can't be! He looks just like—" Percy stuttered.

"Like you! Bro, that guy who just kissed Nico looks just like you!" Jason said, finishing his friend's sentence.

The demigods followed Nico, Percy's doppelgänger and the white haired kid to a table. They took a seat while Percy, Annabeth and Jason remained standing. The white haired teen took a shot glass full of red liquid and downed it before turning to Nico.

"I'm running low here, Neeks. I may need a refill soon. As you can see, I've been keeping up with my end of the deal. I've taken away your pain, we're having a blast here with tall dark and handsome, and now I've brought you your sea prince. Like, you know I'm totally better that those Olympians you've been following all this time, right Neeks? Have they ever treated you like I do? As if!" the white haired boy said as he extended his hand towards Nico, who did the same. Percy saw as they interlocked fingers and their matching bangles reflected the club lights.

"Nico, who is this and what the hell does he mean?" Percy asked. "We've been looking for you like crazy! It's been weeks and we had no word from you!"

"The name's Chaos. Like, totally rude." the purple eyed kid answered for Nico. "I should, like, obliterate you for your rudeness. Lucky you, being Nico's only desire."

"Wait a minute." Annabeth blurted. "Chaos? You're Chaos?"

"I imagined you'd look more… Terrific? You know, like Nix or Tartarus." Percy confessed.

"As if! Neeks, is this really him? He's totally clueless." Chaos stressed.

Nico stood up and walked towards Percy and as Chaos snapped his fingers, three Lastrygonians appeared out of the blue and held the demigods in their place. Nico cupped Percy's cheek with his hand and smiled at him with longing. "Yeah, he is."

Chaos stood up, standing next to Nico. "You must be really special, Percy. You know how much of my magic was required to undo the number you did on this poor kid's heart? Like, a lot! I should totally get rid of you, but a deal's a deal. I can't disappoint my bro Nico, here."

"What the hell is this guy talking about, Nico?" Percy asked. "What's this about a deal?"

"It was pretty simple. Neeks, like, he gives me a little blood and then I take over the universe. After that I use my power to make you and Mr. Tall and Handsome here one single person and Nico can ride into sunset with his prince." Chaos clarified. "You do know he's not a fake right? That part you left in tartarus? The one that almost kills Misery? I gave it life. And I can return him where he belongs, it would be a fairly simple task after I—"

"SHUT UP. I've been asking my friend things and you keep answering for him. Nico, talk to me. I thought we were going to be friends!" Percy barked.

Nico back stepped, a smug look framing his features. "Well, I changed my mind. I'm really sorry Percy. I was desperate, lonely and miserable. And what did the Olympians ever do for me? Not a thing! Not a single thing. After I made a deal with Chaos and he gave me this bangle everything was better, no more pain, no more sorrow. And after we take over the world, you will be mine and everything will be okay." the Ghost King declared.

Percy looked at Nico with a mix of sadness and distrust. "I'm sorry for the pain that I've put you though, I really am Nico. But please just listen to yourself. You're being egoist and ridiculous. I love Annabeth, and there is nothing you can do to change that."

Nico's smile wavered for a second and he opened his mouth to say something but the silver bangle on his wrist gave off a blue fiery light and the son of Hades was smiling once again.

Chaos wrapped his arms around Nico's shoulders as Inna's Dame Tu Amor started playing. "Maybe you can't Nico. But I can. Just keep supplying me with your blood and I will make him love you." he said to Nico's ear. "As for you, girl. I just don't have any use for you. Like, I have the three most powerful demigods here. Their blood will be enough to give me my full power back, even if they don't give it to me willingly, Nico has that covered."

"Nico, don't listen to him! He's just using you." Jason begged.

"Love is not worth a thing if it's fake!" Annabeth added.

"You're just afraid that I'll take what's yours." Nico snapped. "Well guess what, Wise Girl. It's my turn to be happy now."

"Calm down, guys. It's not the real him." Percy said calmly. "It's that bangle. That is the magic of Chaos jumbling Nico's heart and mind."

Chaos started laughing. He opened his mouth and vampire like fangs bit Nico's neck as three pairs of white feathered wings sprouted from the god's back. When he was done, Nico lost consciousness and Fake Percy carried him bridal style to the table.

"Well, now that Neeks is out cold, we have matters to discuss. You're mine now, demigods. You're totally going to help me overthrow Olympus, want it or not. My army is ready and very shortly my symbol of power will be complete, I just need the blood of the kids of the three eldest gods. How cool is that? After that, Percy will be with Nico and everything will be just as I planned."

"And why would any of us help you?" Jason asked.

"Like, I just need your blood, not your consent. As I already told you, Nico's got that covered." Chaos stated.

"But he's under a spell! That's not consent!" Annabeth debated.

"Well, he did let me drink his blood the first time, and he accepted the bangle. That counts as consent, at least for our contract. I'll rather not get into technicalities. Soooo boring. Now, I like you girl, but I don't have much use for you." the immortal said as he turned to look at the giant holding her. "Take her out of the club, she isn't a threat. Then tell everyone to get ready, when Nico wakes up, we take olympus."

The winged being saw as the blonde was taken out of the room. A couple of seconds later, Tartarus and Nix appeared next to him, still disguised. They were holding a black bladed rapier sword.

"We've brought what you asked, father." Nix said.

"I do love when everything is going according to plan. Btw, you sooo have to open one of this in Olympus after I take over. I had a blast, and I totally owned the dance floor." He said before disappearing in a flash of light, taking everyone with him.


End file.
